The Ninja Alchemist
by sonicnarutoartist
Summary: Feiner's story only copied it. Ed and Al go to Naruto's village to stop the sins once and for all. Alternent Time line Sasuke has come back to the village and Dedara Sasori have come back to life. Rated T for swearing and other things.
1. Chapter 1

**We do not own Naruto or Full metal Alchemist**

**The Ninja Alchemist**

**Prologue Ninja Side**

**Alternate Timeline Sasuke has returned to the village**

**Written by Fenir**

**Setting is outside the village hidden in the leave, Konaha for those who prefer Japanese. Naruto is out training at his old training grounds with Sasuke and Sakura**

**Naruto: Stop running Sasuke**

**Sasuke: You think I'm running**

**Sakura: Naruto you idiot Sasuke doesn't run**

**Naruto: I know that**

**Sasuke: Then why did you say that (Throws a kunai at Naruto)**

**Naruto: Just to get you to stand still (Raseshurekin) (Throw it at Sasuke)**

**Sakura: NARUTO! What the hell did you do that for!(Punches him full force)**

**Naruto: Holy crap that freakin hurt**

**Sasuke: No duh**

**Sakura: Hey what's that**

**(They all look up at the sky and sees a strange sign in the sky {A alchemy circle})Two people come falling out of it and land very painfully Then another sign showed up and five other people came out and land firmly on their feet then 30 seconds later another one shows up and all they could here was a click then a large boom then three people stepped out of it**


	2. Chapter 2

**We do not own Naruto or Full metal Alchemist**

The Ninja Alchemist

Prologue Alchemist

Written by Fenir I only copied his words

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed: Hey al I know I got your body back in everything but you could do GET BACK HERE!

Al: Come on be nice I'm happt that your back here with us and the sins are finally gone

Ed: Yeah Yeah I know but I'm still stuck with my auto mail which I know kinda like it know it's easy to transmute

Al: Hey brothe whats that light coming from

Ed: I DON'T KNOW it's not like I know everything

Al: Ok calm down le's go check it out

Ed: Fine lets go

They reach the site of the light

Al: No it can't be the sins their back but how

Ed: I don't know but we have to stop them

Al: But how

Ed: Like the(Transmute his arm into a sword)Al: Oh not again

Ed: Lets go (Jump out from where they were hiding)Al: no get back here(Chases after him)

Ed: Hey envy look up here(Swings the sword at Envy)Al: Wait there sinkingg into circle

Ed: Damn it then I'll just coppy their circle (claps his hands together and made a copy of the sins alchemy circle)Al: Ed no you know what it's for

Ed: Whoa hol crap I'm being sucked through(Fall through the circleAl: No not again(Goes after him

Ed(Falls out of the circle lands on head the Al falls in his head) Oww god damit Al get off of me

Al: Oh sorry Ed I didn't mean to (Looke around and three people looking at then and sees the sins)Ed: What going on (Sees the three people) And who are they

Al: No time to ask questions now the sins are coming throught


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ninja Alchemist**

**Chapter one The beginning**

**Written by Fenir I only copied his words**

**Envy: Hey look Greed it's that brat he followed us**

**Gredd: No he beat us here you ugly dimwit**

**Envy: What did I tell you about calling me ugly you do I'll kill you**

**Greed: Yeah right you wish you could ugly**

**Envy: That's it your going to die**

**Lust: Will you two quit fighting **

**Gredd/Envy: Fine**

**Gluttony: Hey why is there another protal opening**

**Rage :WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING..**

**(CLICK) (BOOM)Envy: What the hell was that**

**Lust: IDON'T KNOW???: Oh it breaks my heart that you don't remember me here let me remind you the name is Coronel Roy Mustang**

**???: And I am Major Armstrong**

**???: And I am Scar**

**Envy: What the how did you get here**

**Mustang: We followed Ed and Al**

**Envy: Damn it**

**(Off to the side) Kage bushin no jutsu**

**Greed: What the hell that's human transmutation**

**Naruto: I don't know what transmutation is and I don't care all I know is that you're the bad guys**

**Sasuke: Well Naruto is off again we might as well help him**

**Sakura: Right**

**Sasuke: Chidori Sword**

**Gluttony: Watch out Lust ( Bites into the sword gets his head head chopped off but just regenerates it)**

**Sasuke: What the hell**

**Sakura: RAAA(Punches greed full force in the face removing his bottom jaw) HA**

**Greed: (Picks up his jaw reattaches it) Now that was rude**

**Sakura: No way**

**Naruto: Rasengan!(Hits lust head on)**

**Lust: Oh that hurt (Shoves her elbow into back)**

**Naruto: That's not possible**

**Mustang: Look out(Snaps his fingers and blows her up)**

**Naruto: Holy crap**

**Armstrong: Haaa(Punches a rock and sends needles shooting towards greed and hits him)**

**Greed: (falls over)**

**Scar: Die damn you! (Put his hand on rage's forehead and blasts her)(In the meantime ed and al run out to help the strangers)**

**Ed: Hey get up we have to get out of here you don't know what you're dealing with lets go!Naruto: Fine just telll me who you are**

**Ed: My name is Edward Elric I'm also known as the full metal alchemist**

**Al: Brother shut up and quit bragging and lets get out of here(with Sasuke and Sakura besde him) Colonel Major and um Scar lets get out of here for know**

**All at once: Fine**

**And the get away from the sins by escaping to the Konoha**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or FMA

Written by Fenier and he don't own it neither

* * *

Chapter 2

The finding

Greed: I don't think so (Knocks Ed out)

Al: Brother!

Sakura: Quickly lets take him to the hospital

_**At the leaf village hospital**_

Nurse: Sir you need to remove your jacket

Ed: No I can't

Nurse: You need to. Now please take it off

Ed: I just said I won't

Nurse: No you said you can't

Ed: Same thing

Sakura: Hey Ed just take off your jacket please

Ed: No I won't I can't I have my reasons

Sakura: The I apologize ahead of time

Ed: Wait what. OH NO NOT AGAINSakura: (Knocks him out) Again I'm sorry

Al: Brother!Sakura: Calm down he's fine

Al: Don't take his jacket off

Sakura: We have to (Takes it off to reveal a metal arm)

Al: I told you not to

Sakura: What is he

Ed: He's an alchemist

Sakura: An alchewhat

Al: An alchemist is someone who can take one thing and turn it to another

Sakura: Oh like water into wine

Al: No that's not equivalent exchange

Sakura: Equ what

Al: Equivalent exchange in order to creat something something of equal or great mass must be lost

Ed: Exactly. That's why I habe this arm and leg

Sakura: EEEKKK

Ed: What

Sakura:: You startled me but you said your leg too

Ed. Yeah my right arm and left leg

Sakura: What happened

Ed: Should we tell her Al

Al: Why not

Ed: We tried to bring our mother back using a forbidden alchemy. I lost my leg and Al lost his whole body. Then I used my arm as material to bring Al's soul back and anchor it to a suit of armor but he got his body back as you can see

Sakura: Oh dear god.. Either you're crazy or that is just horrible

Ed We're not crazy

Al: We went through a lot back then

Sakura: Well your both fine and ready to go so take a tour of the village and take your time I have to go and talk to someone

Ed & Al: ok

Mustang: Lets go boys

Ed: BWA how long have you been standing there

Mustang: Long enough to here the whole story again

Al: Oh ok

Armstrong: Boys it's good to see that you're ok

Ed: Ahhh when did he get here

Scar: Same time as we did

Al: Scar! Hey how's it going

Scar: Just fine how are you Al

Al: Okay

Mustang: Ok enough fooling around I hear there's a grat place to eat around here called Ichiraku Ramen

Ed: Sounds good let's go


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto or FMA**

**Written by Fenier and he don't own it neither**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The terrible joining**

* * *

_**On a cliff in front of the Akatsuki's hideout**_

Lust: Are you sure this is the place

Gluttony: Yes I'm positive

Greed: Then lets go

Pride: Yes lets get going

Envy: Whatever

Rage: Yes

Sloth: Fine

Inside the hideout

Pein: Looks like we got some company

Itachi: I'll take care of it

Toby: No I thin there here just to talk

Kisame: Really

Zetsu: Damn

Back out side

Greed: Damn thing won't budge

Lust: Move I'll try

Before she has the chance the door opens

Konan: Please come in

Sasori: Our leader would

Dedira: Like a word with you

Sloth: Okay that's fine

All: Fine

Inside the hideout

Pein: We now that we have decided that we have a common goals. Can we help you to bring peace to our world and we'll help you get ride of these Elric brats

Sloth: Yes that is agreed

Pein: Welcome to the akatsuki


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto or FMA

Written by Fenier and he don't own it neither

* * *

Chapter 4

Ramen*Filler*

At Ichiraku Ramen

Al: Ed be careful next time

Ed: Yah Yah

Mustang: What happened any way

Ed: We chased the Homunculi and fell through

Armstrong: How

Al: We don't know yet

Scar: I thought the Honunculi were dead

Ed: So did we

Naruto (Sitting down): Hey guys what are you talking about

Al: Nothing

Sasuke: Really then what's a homunculi

Goes quiet

Naruto: You guys haven't ordered yet

Mustang: Nope we never had ramen before

Naruto: WHAT!?Scar: He's right

Naruto: Then I'll order for you *Turns to owner* seven pork ramens please

Owner: Coming right up

5 minutes or so later

Ed: Oh that looks good lets dig in

Al: How are we supposed to eat this

Naruto: Use chop sticks

Mustang: Use the what now

Naruto: Chopsticks

Ed picks up a pair

Ed: How do we use them

Sasuke: Like this (Shows Ed how)after several failed attempts

Ed: Forget this (Claps hands together and turns chop sticks into a fork)Naruto: Whats that

Al: A fork( Copies Ed)

Mustang: It's what we use to eat from where we're from (Follows Ed and Al's lead)Naruto: Oh OKAll of them fork down their food

* * *

Fenier Authors note (See even I got him hooked)1 Hey guys I need a new idea for the next couple of chapters

2. I was so tempted to have Ed turn his finger into a fork


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto or FMA

Written by Fenier and he don't own it neither

* * *

Chapter 5

Naruto vs. Ed Secrets Reveled

Kakashi: Hey Mustang is it

Mustang: (Turns and Sees Kakashi) Yes and you must be Kakashi what do you need

Kakashi: Well I'm curious of this Alchemy you have been talking about

Mustang: I see well the only way I can show you is with a demonstration

Kakashi: I see well here's an idea I'll have my number one pupil vs. your 1 alchemist

Mustang: That would be Ed and Naruto I assume

Kakashi: You'd be right but this stays between us that I said that. Sakura and Sasuke are good but Naruto's growth is amazing truth be told there are days when I think he's stronger than me

Mustang: Same here with Ed. The youngest state Alchemist in history an true genius. (See's Kakashi preparing to leave but stops him) Before you go and tell Naruto after their fight I want to face you.

Kakashi: I see… Well then we shall set it up. A two round fight Naruto vs. Ed and You vs. Me

Mustang: (Shakes Kakashi's hand) Deal

Later in the forest

Naruto: (Staring at Ed in a classic Anime/DBZ stare) I won't go easy on you Ed

Ed: (Turns his arm into a sword) Neither will I Naruto

Ed charges at Naruto who blocks his sword with a kunai . Ed swings the blade again but again its block by the kunai. Ed then turns his hands back and claps his hands together and attempts to turn the kunai into a useless weapon but he misses and hits Naturo in the Stomach.

Naruto: Oh no Ed you baka (Idiot in Japan)

Ed: ???

Naruto: Do you realize what you just did

Ed: No why I didn't hit you that hard did I?

Naruto: It's not that its( Suddenly he doubled over in pain a protective red coat shaped like a fox covered his body growing a tail then another and was about to grow another when Kakashi slapped a paper on his head turning him back to normal)

Ed: What was that…..

* * *

Authors Note1. Hey the SonicNarutoArtist here You see Fenier is having some writers block so I decided to write the next three chapters for him

(Sees something come at his face)Fenier: That's not the reason (Kicks him in the face) Say the reason

SNA: No let me have my pride

Fenier: (Kicks him again) What pride admit itSNA: NOFenier: (Kicks him at least forty times) You give…

SNA: Yes…

Fenier: Then say it

SNA: Fine I…(Mumbles it)Lost a bet

Fenier: I don't think they heard you in the back

SNA: I LOSTA BET OKAY!!!!!!!

Fenier: That's what I thought you said.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto or FMA**

**Written by Fenier and he don't own it neither**

* * *

Chapter 6

Scar's own way

Ed: What was that…

Naruto: I'm a jinchuriki

Ed: What's that

Naruto: A long time ago. There was a terrible Demon called the Kyuubi he rained terror on Konoha. The Fourth Hokage sealed him inside a baby that baby was me

Ed: Wow man that sucks

Naruto: SUCKS!!! That a nice way to but it. It's not fair that's what it is. Its not fair that I was chosen. Its not fair that everyone in my village hates me for something that wasn't even my damn fault.

Ed: Naruto…

Kakashi:(Thinking) _You've been holding this in for a while now haven't you Naruto. Just so you know I'm one of the few people who never blamed you for the Kyuubi_

???: You poor man

Ed: (Turns and sees Scar laying his back to a tree crossing his arms) Scar what are you doing here

Scar: I wanted to see what was going on with the fight. When I couldn't help but here about the poor kids predicament( He then walked towards Naruto and places his hands on his head) Don't worry your suffering will be over soon.

Ed the pushed Scar out of the way and then proceeded to scold him

Ed: Scar are you nuts you never learn do you

Scar: Learn what

Naruto: What's going on all he did was place hi hand on my head

Ed: he was going to obliterate it

Naruto: WHAT!?Ed: (Looks around for Scar. He wasn't there) That's Scar he does things his own way

Kakashi (stares at Mustang): This fights a draw

Mustang: Agreed

* * *

Authors note:

1. SNA: Must get away. (Opens the door to see Fenier holding a rocket launcher) Fenier: Sit down now

SNA: *GULP* He he Next chapter is a villain chapter

Fenier: Damn straight


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto or FMA**

**Written by Fenier and he don't own it neither**

* * *

Chapter 7

A Greedy mission: Kill Sasuke

Pein: Who do we get rid of first

Deidera: Maybe we go after the nine tailed brat first

Toby: You're just saying that because you lost an arm when you fought him

Envy: How about Ed? We still owe him

Greed: Neither Everyone but Greed: Then who

Greed: That Sasuke guy.

Lust: Why?Greed: That lightning attack seems interesting I want to fight him

Pien: Then we have our first target Greed you will go and kill Sasuke Uchiha

Itachi: (Just stares at Greed)

* * *

Authors note

1. SNA: It's over thank god

Fenier: There that wasn't so bad was it

SNA: No it wasn't (Opens a lock)Fenier: What are you oh crap

SNA: Get him

Fenier: (Running down the street with twenty bulls chasing him) Not again DAMN YOU SONICNARUTOARTIST


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto or FMA

Written by Fenier and he don't own it neither

* * *

Sasuke vs. Greed

Sasuke: Naruto I'm going to go home

Naruto: K Sasuke

Greed: (Thinking) I found you now prepare to die

(After Ichiraku in a secluded place)

Sasuke: You can stop following me… Homunculus

???: Very good eyes (Jumps from the shadows to reveal Greed)

Greed: Hate to do this to yah but you have to die.

Sasuke: NO you **CHIDORI**

(Charges at Greed who blocks it with his armor.)Sasuke: What (Greed punches him and knocks him pretty far)

Greed: This is getting a little to easy

Sasuke: (Stands with both arms glowing) **CHIDORI SWORD DUEL BLADE**

Greed: (Puts up armor) Please you wont even crack it (Sasuke swings both swords and shatters the armor)

Sasuke: I'm sorry what was that Hand glows again **Chidori Shot**(Reveals Sharigan) Take this **Taksumiomi**

(Greed wakes up in incredible pain chained up with thousands of Sasukes surrounding him all with Sasuke's sword)Sasuke: This technique is something I learned from experience I'll keep cutting you like this for the next 5 days

Greed: N…..NO! I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN (One of the Sasukes leaps towards him)

(Back in Reality) Sasuke: Better take this guy to the Hokage.

(Something cuts him)Greed: If you think I'd fall for a cheap parlor trick like that then you'd be wrong

Sasuke: (turns with another chidori drawn) **CHIDORI BLADE!!!!!!! **

He slashed Greed in the chest but Greed regenerated tired he passed out.

Greed: What be the point of killing you when I can use you for something else(Prepares to take Sasuke away when…)

???: **RASENGAN(Hits Greed but he regenerates.)**Greed: WHAT?

???: Naruto Uzumaki is here

Sasuke: (Thinking) I can't believe I'm getting bailed out by this idiot

* * *

Fenier Authors note: Im back in the saddle again by the way thw whole Naruto saving Sasuke was the SonicNarutoArtist's idead not mine. Trust me I wanted something a little more brutal but…


End file.
